Invader Zen
by FaggotBakery
Summary: Zim crash lands amongst the human species. Before he enrolls in High Skool, Gir plays with the controlls and permently turns Zim into a female. ZimXDib ZaDr
1. Chapter 1 Crash Landing

**Invader Zen**

**By: MyChemicalRomance10**

Note: I do not own Invader Zim, nor their characters.I thought it'd be a blast changing the gender. In every chapter I will have my sister saying what she does as usal irl. So please understand that part! Thank you. ^-^" Enjoy!

Jayden: Tell me a story?

~Chapter 1: Crash Landing~

Zim and Gir were making their way into the Earth's atmosphere. In a quiet neighborhood, the night was still young. Zim's ship crash landed in between two houses. Zim climbed out.

"Gir, status!"he demanded.

"I saw a squriel!" Gir protested.

Zim stared at his S.I.R unit long and hard before clapping a hand over the robot's mouth.

"Shh, do you want the neighborhood to hear us?" he hushed.

After his master had released him, Gir stated out happily, "I do!"

Zim walked to his crashed ship, pressing a few buttons. When he found the perfect disguise, he awaited the ship to earn his attire. Gir walked up.

"Ooo, what's these buttons do?" Gir asked excitidly, pressing them repeatidly. Before long, Gir stopped.

"Perminate change." the computer said.

"What?" roared Zim in panic.

The computer swallowed up the Irkin Invader. When he was released, he was a _female_!

"Computer, change me back!" Zim ordered.

"Negative. Perminate tranformation unable to return." the computer replied.

Zim growled in anger. "Fine..." she grummbled.

Zim had enrolled in the High Skool the next day. She walked into the class room. The boys of the class stared, jaws all to the floor in amazment.

"Class, we have a new student!" the teacher, Mrs. Cook, said.

"Hello, pathetic worm-filth, I am... Zen!" Zen said, smiling as sweetly as she ever could.

Dib looked up from his history book, staring at the new teenage female. Her skin was green, her hair was short and bown, curled at the end, eyes a saphire blue. She wore nothing more than a mini skirt with the colors of purple and black, a black tank top with the label: GAME SLAVE on it, and knee high boots.

Zen sat down in the front, between all the drooling morons (boys). Especially Dib. Dib stared in disbelife as to why she would sit next to him. She looked as if she were a _Daddy's Perfect Angel_, or more of a _SheDevil_ to Dib. Anyone who looked sweet had to be visious.

Dib leaned over. "Where are you from?" he asked.

The boys glared at him. "Don't talk to her, your crazy is contagous!" they said.


	2. Chapter 2: Alien

**Jayden: Tell me more! What is Zen doing?**

**~Chapter 2: Alien~**

Zen walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Guess who made waffles?" Gir cried, setting a plate in front of his master.

She began eating the delightful food as Gir set some bacon on her plate. She smiled with glee as to how tastey earth _filth_ could be!

Today Zen wore short jean shorts, a black tank top labled: OUR PLANET EARTH~3 in bold blue letters, and her origanal boots (with da fur xD). Her hair was down and brushed throughly.

Zen walked to the mirror with a hand on hip, looking herself over. She thought she looked pretty damn hot for an invader.

Later, she arrived at the High Skool. Zen walked into the class room as the bell rang. Mrs Cook was asigning social studies partners. She looked at the last two of the class. Zen and Dib.

At first, Zen refused to work with the big headed human. Then, she got the idea; maybe if she were to befriend the filth earth-monkey, she could develop information for this planet and DESTROY it!

Zen nodded in agreement to working with Dib and laughed evily before walking to his desk, innocently.

As Dib was writing their names onto the work sheet they had recieved, Zen scanned the history book. Dib looked up at the green teen.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked, suspiciously.

Zen looked up her saphire blue eyes giving him the death glare. "I'm certinly reading your history, Dib-thing!" she hissed.

"It's boring, anyway.." he protested.

"It's information.." she muttered to herself. She flashed an evil smirk before returning to her _duties_.

Dib shifted uncomfertably in his seat. Something was wrong with this girl. And her green skin was no condition. Zen moved closer, running her fingers through his sythic hair.

"Aww, Dib-thing, what's wrong?" she asked with a hiss. She removed his glasses and gave him a light peck upon his cheek.

Dib pulled away quickly, snatching his glasses from her, causing her to flash another evil smirk, followed with an evil glare.

Next class was Gym. The last period of the day. Zen was sitting down, Zita and some other girls surrounding her. Dib walked out and spotted her.

_There's got to be something wrong with her.._ he thought to himself.

Zita and the girls pulled back. They had braided Zen's hair, a purple bow holding it all together. With that she wore a pair of short black shorts, a white spegetti strapped tank top, and white tena shoes with knee-high socks.

Zen turned as she suddenly began talking to her watch. "Gir, I'm in school right now, contact me back after three, dot, dot, zero, zero. Gir, not now! Be quiet!" she whispered.

Dib glared at her suspicously. That's when he had to go _undercover_.


	3. Chapter 3: Zita's Birthday Slumber

**Jayden: What's happening next?**

**~Chapter 3: Zita's Birthday Slumber~**

The very next day, Zita ran up to Zen, holding skull shaped cards. Zen and Dib looked up from their history project to he gothic girl standing before them. Zita handed them each a card.

"I'm having a birthday party tomorrow! Zen your invited to my slumber as well. As for Dibbbb, mom said I had to invite _everyone_." she said.

Zen forced a sweet smile. "Thank you.." she said.

Zita skipped off, leaving the two class mates to their work. Dib looked at Zen. What was her plans? What? Zen looked up at the human.

"Are you going?" she asked.

Dib looked down. He wanted to but not to Zita's. "No.." he stated.

She grabbed him by the neck colar and said, "Bullshit! Human, I know nothing of this Birthday Slumber, but your going and Zim'll be waiting..! If you are not there I will crush you LIKE A BUG!"

Dib stared. Why did she want him to go. Did Zen like him? He wasn't sure. And who was this _Zim_ person?

That night, Zen was packing her _things_ for the slumber tomorrow. She heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Zen, it's Zita! I just wanted to let you know, don't forget the cookies..!" she said.

"COOKIES!" Gir cried.

"Who was that?" Zita asked.

Zena hesitated for a moment. "It was my, uhm, my dog! Yeah, Gir.." she proclaimed. Zita giggled.

"Bring him, then!" she squealed.

"Okay.. Bye..." Zen said, hanging up quickly. She glanced to Gir. "Gir, your going to a birthday slumber with me tomorrow!" she demanded.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay~! I'm gonna bake the cookies!" Gir said, happy as ever.

Zen walked out to the kitchen as the S.I.R unit started baking . She sat down on a chair, watching him closely. A TV lowered in front of her. "Zim we-" the male Irkin froze to stare at the unfamiliar female. She had beaming red eyes, but wore earthly clothes.

"My tallest! Hello, it's me, ZIm! As a... Girl..." she explained with a small blush across her face.

Purple bursted out in laughter. Red began chuckling. "I see... So you r computer fucked up?" he asked.

"Like the idiot humans, yes..." she complained in a hiss.

"Well, we won't hold you back from your... Mission..!" Red said in between laughs and chuckles. The screen went black. 


End file.
